


Home Run

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Baseball, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Passionate Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Cleaning up a baseball stadium can be boring at times. Picking up trash, collecting thrown balls; it's monotonous. Thankfully, Lucas' new teammate suggests something a little bit more... exciting.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 27
Kudos: 40





	Home Run

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure why, but I had a sudden idea to do a baseball-themed fic (probably because the uniforms look nice). I was originally planning on using Bogue from Azur Lane, but her character didn't fit as well as I would've wanted, so I went with an original fic instead. Thus, here we are. A simple smut fic with just a sprinkling of plot and no more. Using western names for a change though is a little strange after writing eastern ones for so long; writng names like Lucas, Hayley, Marshall and so forth feels strange, haha~
> 
> Also, I'm aware that American baseball teams are divided into female/male teams but... meh. Who needs that little detail~?
> 
> Enjoy~

''Aight, Lee! You're up as batter next!''

The resounding shout of Mr. Marshall resounded throughout the baseball pitch, echoing thanks to the man's deep, booming voice. Still the sounds of cheers, talking and baseballs hitting wooden bats were still audible despite that, various players goofing off even as others took their turns practising their swings – some succeeding, others... not so much.

Lucas sighed, tugging on the brim of his white hat to keep the sun out of his eyes. The sun was hot today and there was little wind to ease the sweltering heat, not helped by the lack of clouds to dim the hot rays. Baseball practice was particularly insufferable on days like these, the white baseball uniform he wore making it all the more intense. Part of him reasoned that this could count as training, that it would help him later down the line.

''Mn...'' Still, that didn't make it any more comfortable – a grunt escaping the young man as he tugged on his shirt, watching as his teammate Lee practiced hitting the ball thrown by their teammate.

Their team wasn't a big one, but it wasn't small either. They had lost a few games but won many more, and were rising up the league ranks year by year, making their way towards the top at an increasingly-quick pace. It'd always been his dream to hit the big leagues and he was determined to get there, and were many of his teammates. All of the bad players had left long ago, leaving only a team of semi-qualified professionals... relatively speaking, at least. They weren't championship material yet.

Lucas shifted, leaning forwards onto his baseball bat as he waited his own turn. The sheltered bench area was behind him and had a small array of his other teammates, most of them chatting or on their phones waiting for their own turns. It was shaded thanks to the concrete hood that extended out over it... so naturally the bench was literally filled up to the brim with no room for him to sit. He was half-tempted to nag at them for hogging the seats, but frankly the heat made it too bothersome to waste energy complaining.

''Hey, is that the coach?''

''Who's that with him? A rep of some kind?''

''Don't look like it...''

The idle murmurs behind him made Lucas peek back at them, following their gaze. Their coach and manager, Mr. Marshall, was walking down the length of the pitch talking with someone. She was around their age, her blonde hair bright and tied back into a short ponytail, and when he eyed her closer he noticed she was wearing the same white baseball shirt-and-shorts that the rest of them were wearing. Though even from a distance he could make out how her shirt hiked up slightly, courtesy of her large bust.

Curious he tipped his hat back, examining her more but not saying anything. The other players though were getting more interested, the guys not-so-subtly checking her out whilst the girls whispered to each other about who she might be. The girl in question clearly noticed, a light smile on her face as she waved over at them, earning a few more eager whispers from the players on the bench.

Soon Mr. Marshall reached the benches, arms folded behind his back. The unknown girl came to a stop next to him, and after making sure everyone not on the pitch was paying attention, he spoke.

''Everyone, this is Hayley Evans. Your new teammate.'' The coach informed in a deep, gruff manner. ''She's got experience from another team so she isn't new to the game, but she'll need a bit of time to get used to our way of doing things. Treat her well, give her a few tips, the usual. She'll go next after Lucas on the pitch. Everyone understand?''

 _''Yes, Mr. Marshall!''_ Came the unified response from the whole team.

''Good.'' The coach grunted, waving Hayley off. ''Lucas, you're up next in two minutes! Don't waste any time!''

''Got it.'' Lucas nodded, shouldering his bat – mostly to make it look like he was ready to go so the coach wouldn't chew him out.

That was enough for Mr. Marshall; the older man grunting as he took a position next to the pitch, dark hair shiny in the sunlight. From what Lucas had heard he was an ex-soldier, and frankly he believed it. The man could yell like a drill sergeant when pissed and had a way of clapping your shoulder that left your bones rattling. Rough and tough, as many of his ilk were.

Discreetly Lucas flickered his gaze over his shoulder, pushing his hair out of the way to get a better look at the new girl. She was pretty, he'd give her that, and the uniform fit her well. Currently she was surrounded by most of the team who chatted with her, those that weren't were still busy playing on their phones or waiting for their turns. Predictably the girls on the team gravitated to her more, asking about her. He caught bits and pieces of the conversation, such as the fact she had moved a lot across various states like Texas, California and New York, but truthfully he was paying very little attention to the conversation.

Sure, having a new person on the team was always a curiosity, but at the end of the day he just wanted to get practice over and done with and head back home to relax. Preferably with a slushy of some kind, given the weather.

So lost in though Lucas was he didn't hear footsteps behind him, not until a bat waved about in his face. Startled he reflexively leaned back a bit, following the bat back to its owner – and was surprised to find Hayley standing behind him. From up close he could appreciate the cute roundness to her face, her eyes a bright green and her smile a cheeky, almost playful one.

''Anything I should know?'' Hayley inquired, poking her bat towards the pitch.

Lucas raised a brow. ''Hit the ball?''

Hayley giggled. ''I know that~ I meant from the pitcher?''

''Oh.'' He paused to think, brow furrowing. ''Hn... he throws slowly, but his aim is good, so he won't miss. Just aim for where you think he's gonna throw and it's pretty much guaranteed to be there, so need to over-calculate for poor aim or anything like that.''

''Good to know.'' She bumped his shoulder with hers. ''Guess you're up next. What's your name, by the way?''

''Lucas.''

''Got a last name?''

''Lucas Ridley.'' The young man reiterated with a snort of amusement, nodding over at Lee as he left the field. ''Nice to meet you, Hayley.''

''Heh, you too~''

X-x-X

Weeks passed by.

Contrary to his initial expectations, Hayley wasn't some novice who would struggle to adapt to the team's strategies. Instead the direct opposite happened; she integrated herself with the team and worked in sync with them, she made friends fast with everyone from the players to the coach, she even helped some of their weaker players out and fixed some of their accuracy issues. Before anyone knew it she became a solid part of the team, joining them on after-practice trips to fast food restaurants or hanging out with them late at night.

Lucas had to admit Hayley had a unique energy about her, always able to bring up the team spirit and lighting up a room. Originating from the mid-west she had a confident but cheerful way to approaching things that was impossible to fault; in her eyes every obstacle was just another thing to overcome, nothing more. Even with their next official tournament coming up in just a month she didn't seem all that bothered, just treating it with the same enthusiasm and cheer she always did.

And that enthusiasm extended to even more trivial matters... such as cleaning up the pitch.

''Mn...''

Lucas grunted, straightening up and stretching as best he could with one arm full of damp baseballs. The stadium was utterly desolate, the sky dark and the stars beginning to show through, only the numerous bright lights illuminating the pitch. Their practice today had stretched far later than normal considering part of the stadium was under maintenance, and since everyone else had other obligations it was up to him and Hayley to tidy up the pitch – collecting thrown balls, cleaning and putting away bats, tidying up the locker rooms, the usual stuff they didn't get paid to do.

Hayley though didn't seem to mind. The blonde was meandering about the pitch with a cheerful hum, occasional bending over to grab a ball or piece of trash that had drifted onto the pitch before making her way back over to the bins; dumping the trash whilst leaving the balls in the metal box they used for storing them. He'd already cleaned the lockers so opted to join her, doing the edges of the pitch whilst she focused on the middle.

That was, until the wetness hit the back of his neck.

Lucas brushed it off at first, but when multiple more heavy droplets hit the back of his hand and neck he realised it wasn't just a leak from somewhere higher up – the slow-building hiss of rain gracing his ears.

''Oh son of a...'' Lucas groaned, scanning the pitch until he spotted Hayley. ''Oi, Hayley! About to rain!''

 _''Got it~!''_ Came the distant shout, the blonde picking up into a jog towards him.

Seeing that he made his way over towards the bins, shoving a few snack wrappers into it before heading over to the sheltered benches, reasoning that they were closer than the tunnel into the interior buildings. His call proved to be a wise one as the rain rapidly grew heavier, and by the time he jogged under the concrete shelter it was pouring it down, the rain hitting the grass and dirt with a loud hiss.

Grunting the young man took a seat down on the wooden bench, pushing his back against the hard concrete wall. The bench shelter was barely big enough to keep him out of the rain but it was better than nothing, his gaze locked onto Hayley as she jogged over to him. She reached him after just half-a-minute, her white shirt wet but not soaked, the water-proof nature of it sparing both of them the embarrassment.

''Geez~'' Hayley sighed, tossing her cap off and wringing it. ''Just our luck, huh?''

''Yeah. How many more balls were out there?'' Lucas replied idly, staring at the black sky.

''About a dozen or two. Too many to just leave there for the night.'' Hayley responded, peeking up at the sky too. ''You think it'll last long?''

''Probably not.'' He shook his head. ''If it does, then we'll just have to run and grab them and then head back.''

Hayley hummed an agreement, plopping herself down right next to him. Lucas flushed at the closeness but didn't comment on it, reasoning that sitting far apart would be weirder. Not wanting to make the silence awkward he reached about for his phone, only to mentally curse when his palm touched his thigh – his phone gone. He must've left it in his locker. The thought made him shift, chancing a glance over at Hayley. She was looking at him too.

''What?'' He asked, feeling self-conscious.

''Nothing.'' Hayley lightly replied, not looking away. ''It just occurred to me though... we're the only two in the stadium, right?''

''Aside from those techs somewhere in the main building, yeah?'' Lucas wasn't sure where she was going with it.

His cheeks though turned pink when Hayley grinned cheekily, shuffling closer to him. ''Then... wanna have some fun?''

''Fun?'' He could only repeat in surprise; his mind taking an embarrassing few seconds to truly register what she was implying.

''Yeah.'' The blonde wiggled her eyebrows. ''It's just us around so nobody will know, and I think you're kinda cute. Don't need another reason, heh~''

Anything he planned to say wilted at that; still reeling from the sudden offer. The sound of pouring rain filled the silence, Hayley's teasing smile not waning as he mentally debated it over. Truth be told he found her pretty attractive too, and the mere thought of doing something lewd with her ignited a lustful desire within him. It didn't help that he'd overheard the other guys talking about her when they were in the changing rooms, one of the guys having walked in on the girls changing; the perverted description lingering in his mind.

Discreetly Lucas looked about... and when he confirmed nobody was watching them, he shrugged as casually as he could. ''Sure.''

Hayley giggled lightly, amused by his obvious embarrassment. Mercifully though she didn't tease him about it, instead shifting her butt over until they were hip-to-hip – and then she leaned in. Her lips were touching his in a heartbeat, the surprising softness of her pink lips startling him, his lack of defence allowing the blonde baseball player to kiss him deeper, prolonging the kiss. Several seconds later she pulled back with a soft smooch, eyes fluttering back open and locking eyes with him.

She smiled, and then leaned in for another kiss. Boldly he met her halfway, his lips meshing with hers erotically, the kiss slow but deep. Lucas shuddered and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his side and making the blonde giggle lightly into the kiss, her lips breaking apart from his long enough to get some air before resuming the kiss. She slipped her left arm around his neck to get a better hold, lips quirked up into a smile when he laid his other hand on her thigh.

''Mm...'' Lucas shuddered as she laid her own hand on his crotch, teasingly grabbing the zipper and playing with it; the soft jingling soft tickling his ears.

Deciding to pay her back the young man lifted his free hand from her creamy thigh up to her chest, groping her breast. He could feel the firm material of her bra beneath, but it failed to stifle the plump curve of her chest – her large size all the more apparent when he was sat right next to her. Hayley shivered at his touch but didn't swat his hand away, her smile becoming distinctly flirty as she cupped his crotch and palmed it, the mischievous glint in her eyes turning him on.

''Mmph~'' Hayley moaned into his mouth and pulled back, panting lightly as she grinned. ''Wanna see?''

Lucas flushed and nodded rapidly, eliciting a snicker from Hayley – before with a casual grab and pull, she lifted her shirt. Plump, soft-looking breasts were clad within a plain white sports bra, her skin smooth and without blemish. The material of her bra kept them pushed together and mostly covered, something that Hayley swiftly solved by pulling her bra up and bunching it around her collarbone; making her tits jiggle free from their constraints.

Without hesitation the young man reached out and grabbed her right breast, blushing at how doughy-soft her tit felt when he squeezed it. The blonde next to him giggled lightly, pushing against him before sliding herself onto his lap, claiming his lips in a kiss as he fondled her chest. The position let him grope both of her boobs and he took full advantage of that, relishing the novel sensation whilst he made out with the attractive blonde.

An idea soon came to mind, and with only a second of hesitation Lucas pulled back from the kiss – and instead buried his face into her breasts. Hayley made a sound of surprise, her voice quickly dropping into a low groan when he took her left nipple into his mouth and sucked on it, his tongue lashing at the pink nub. Fingers ran through his hair at the same time, silently encouraging him to continue sucking on her tit.

''Mn~'' The blonde shuddered and tugged on his short hair. ''Yeah...''

Her fingers left his hair and went to his shoulders, pushing him back lightly. Curious he popped his lips off of her tit and leaned back – and his cheeks reddened when Hayley slid off of his lap, and sat down on her knees in front of him. The blonde cheekily smirked and unzipped his white shorts without hesitation, undoing the button of his striped boxers. To his embarrassment he was already semi-hard just from kissing and groping her, though mercifully Hayley didn't tease him about it.

Instead she ran her thumb over the tip of his cock, and began to stroke it. She did it slowly at first, her wrist twisting slightly as she moved her hand from the base to the tip, but within a mere few strokes she started to move her hand a little bit faster. Just having her do it left him shuddering, intimately aware of how slim her fingers were yet also with a slight roughness to them, courtesy of what was probably years of playing baseball.

''Mn... ah...'' He grunted softly. ''Hayley...''

The blonde giggled, leaning her head between his legs. His only warning was a hot breath that was exhaled over his length before her lips touched the tip, the slow smooch eliciting a stiff groan from his throat. Her lips were warm as they ran over the tip, her tongue slick with saliva when it escaped from her lips and did a loop around it a second later. She stared up into his eyes as she did so, playfully licking at the tip a few more times.

Then she took it further, opening her mouth and taking the tip into her mouth. The sudden warmth of her mouth extracted a reflexive groan from Lucas' throat, his whole body shuddering as she sucked on it. More of his dick became swallowed up by the wet warmth of her mouth too as her lips slid down, taking him inside and stroking the underside with her tongue. His lust only grew when she laid her hands on his thighs to get a better grip, easing herself deeper down his dick.

''Mn... fuck...'' Lucas groaned deeply, holding the back of her head with one hand – her white baseball cap rough beneath his fingers.

A muffled giggle answered him, and Hayley took more of him in. Wet trickles of saliva travelled down the length of his hard cock, her lips following after them as she swallowed his cock up – the tip sliding over her wet tongue erotically. It was only made more erotic when the blonde started to suck more audibly, the wet sounds that escaped her stuffed mouth sending pleasant shivers up his spine, turned on by the lewd blow-job.

''Mmph~'' A particularly wet slurp punctuated her lips sliding up his length – before Hayley popped her lips off of the tip, inhaling a hot breath. ''Mm... you're pretty big, heh~''

''Thanks...'' Lucas groaned back, jaw tight as the blonde licked up his dick – cheeks pink and eyes lustful as she all but worshipped his cock, her tongue mapping out every inch with slow, erotic licks.

However he wanted more. He tugged on her head again and pulled her face flush against his cock, smearing some spit against her cheek and making Hayley giggle. Her lips slid up the side of his cock until the tip reached her lips, and without missing a beat his blonde teammate took his cock back into her mouth, throating him with a muffled moan. The sheer sensation that assaulted his cock made him groan too, his dick throbbing within the wet confines of her throat and enticing him to rock his hips to meet her sucks.

His grip on her head grew tighter, pushing her down more roughly – yet Hayley didn't offer an ounce of protest, just focusing on giving him head. The knowledge gave Lucas the confidence to be more bold, his breathing short and quick as he pushed her down his dick; moaning when her lips touched the base and his cock throbbed within her tight throat. She sucked up to the tip and down to the base with long wet head-bobs, her lips visibly wet with her own saliva.

''Oh fuck... fuck...'' Lucas could do nothing but curse, his balls tightening as he held back the inevitable. ''Hayley...''

A hum answered him, sending pleasurable vibrations along his cock. The young man gritted his teeth but didn't look away, committing the erotic sight to memory. He pushed her head down faster and rougher, matching the tempo of his rising orgasm, the burning pleasure becoming more and more intense until finally-

'' _Mn!_ '' With a tight grunt Lucas climaxed, shoving Hayley down his cock.

The blonde moaned, her tongue stroking the underside of his cock and coaxing out his cum load. He came straight down her throat and held her flush against his pelvis, teeth clenched as he rode out his orgasm. It became too intense so he pulled her head back slightly only to shove her back down, his hips lifting off of the bench as he effectively face-fucked her for several mind-blowing seconds, listening to the erotic sounds she made at the same time.

''Gh-gkh-ghk... Mmph! Mm! Slrp- ghk!''

The muffled sounds prolonged his orgasm for that little bit longer, committing the lewd noises to memory. After several more long moments his orgasm began to wane, and then with a tight sigh Lucas came down from high, sitting back down on the bench and releasing her head.

''Mmph- ahh~'' Hayley exhaled as she pulled her lips off of his cock, idly wiping her lips clean. ''Heh, bet'cha liked that~''

''Yeah...'' The young man agreed in a daze, shuddering as his dick twitched.

Hayley laughed lightly, hopping up to her feet. ''Then d'ya have enough energy to go again?''

The cheeky comment drew his full, immediate attention – and his eyes glued themselves onto the blonde baseball player as she thumbed the waistband of her shorts. She smirked at him, swaying her hips slowly as she hooked her thumbs under the waistband, and then pulled them down. He caught a glimpse of her smooth flesh before both her white baseball shorts and matching white panties fell; both thumping down around her ankles, and leaving nothing to hide her womanhood from his gaze.

Hayley shivered at his intense stare, teasing him by rubbing herself off right then and there, moaning as she rubbed a circle on her pussy. When her fingers left they were wet, the bright lights gleaming off of the pitch making her pussy glisten, her arousal evident. His gaze however flickered up to her face when the blonde sashayed right up to him, smirk unfading as she slid herself onto his lap – the heat of her core apparent when their bodies were so close together.

''Mm~'' Hayley licked her lips as she rocked her hips, grinding her wet pussy against his dick. ''You ready?''

''Hah, yeah...'' Lucas remarked with barely-stifled arousal, grabbing her ass and groping it.

Hayley gave him another hot smirk and lifted herself up, hand going between her thighs to grasp his shaft, aiming it up as she lowered herself down. The tip slid along her slippery pussy lips several times, until finally she got it right – and a mutual groan escaped the pair as his cock finally pushed into her pussy. Her smooth lower lips spread apart for his dick and it slid inside with minimal resistance, her hot flesh tightly embracing his shaft as it penetrated her.

Gritting his teeth Lucas groaned, tipping his head back as pure pleasure rushed down his dick. The sheer sensations that tickled along his shaft took his breath away, an intense barrage of tingling warmth overwhelming him and making it impossible to think. Her vagina just felt so slick and tight he couldn't even speak, his throat closed shut as he rode out the initial shocks – and to his arousal he found Hayley doing the same, her teeth sunk into her bottom lip as she shuddered.

''Haah~'' Until finally she exhaled a long breath, rocking her hips. ''Mm... judging by your face, first time?''

''...maybe.'' Lucas embarrassedly muttered, coherency returning to him.

''No need to be ashamed of it~'' Hayley cooed, pushing her chest against his as she got more comfortable. ''Just warn me when you're 'bout to cum~''

The young man grunted an agreement, and Hayley went to work. The blonde rocked her hips a little and stirred him around her clenching hotness, getting used to the fullness inside her. Then with a low groan Hayley began to bounce, her hips lifting up slightly before she dropped back down again, impaling herself upon his erect shaft. Intimately he could feel her slick inner walls part for his shaft before clenching tight around him once more, her pussy searing hot around his length.

His aroused groan was stifled when Hayley leaned in, mashing her lips against his in a lustful kiss. Her tongue prodded his lips at the same time and he didn't hesitate to part them, moaning into her mouth as their tongues met between their mouths and wrestled – hers soon dominating his as they swapped saliva. His hands weren't idle though; his fingers digging into her curvy rear and groping it as she bounced on his cock, unable to get enough of the new girl.

''M-Mn...'' Lucas groaned as their lips broke apart. ''Crap... your pussy feels so good...''

Hayley let out a hot mewl in reply, tipping her torso backwards as she kept bouncing on his dick, her thighs slapping down against his. Her baseball shirt had fallen down over her chest again so he ran his hands up her shirt, lust filling him as he grabbed a firm hold on her large, soft breasts, his thumbs finding her nipples and rubbing them in a fit of lust. His gaze though was drawn further down to their connected parts, watching as his cock disappeared between her slick pussy lips with a lewd smack.

The sight was only made more lewd by the fact she wasn't wearing anything aside from her hat, shirt and shoes; her inner thighs jiggling faintly as they pushed up against his own. Seeing that he couldn't resist the urge to move his hands down and grab her ass, his fingers sinking into her rear before sliding down to her squishy thighs, feeling how firm they were beneath her soft skin. Hayley just groaned at that, pushing her clothed boobs against his chest and riding him with smooth rolls of her hips, stirring him around her clenching insides.

''Hah... fuck...'' Lucas groped her thighs tightly. ''Almost there...''

Hayley nodded quickly, biting her lip as she kept riding him. Her slick insides wrung his cock as she lifted and dropped herself on his lap. The more she moved the worse the burning need in his cock grew, pleasure racing along his nerves and his balls tightening as his end neared.

''H-Hayley...!'' The young man gasped out, gripping her waist.

Instantly the blonde lifted herself up, letting his slick cock spring out of her pussy. Without giving him even time to gasp she pressed her pussy flush against his cock, grinding on his dick with lustful back-and-forth jerks of her hips, her wetness letting her slide with ease. The lewd friction easily coaxed out more gasps of pleasure from Lucas, his fingers digging into her flesh as he helped yank her back-and-forth along his cock, relishing the slippery sensations.

Then Hayley changed it up, suddenly lifting herself up and twisting around as quickly as she could – distracting him by reaching behind herself and grabbing his dick, jerking him off as she got into position. A scarce few seconds later she stopped and instead pushed her ass back, smiling teasingly as she began to grind her ass back against his cock; the friction less slippery but more intense.

''Gh... H-Hayley...!'' Lucas gasped out, jerking his hips to meet her rolling hips – until finally his orgasm hit, and hit hard. '' _Mn!_ ''

Ropes of cum erupted from his cock, splattering up across the blonde's ass and lower back. Hayley mewled at the lewd feeling, relentlessly grinding her ass back against his pulsating cock and coaxing out more cum from him – milky streaks covering her nice ass and glistening in the faint light.

He kept humping her ass until his orgasm finally wilted and he ran out of energy; slumping back against the bench with a deep, satisfied moan. ''Ahh...''

Hayley giggled prettily, lifting herself off of his lap. He glanced up and flushed at the sight of her peachy butt, his cum clearly visible even in the dim light – however to his surprise the blonde wandered out into the rain. Water was quick to run down her half-naked body, her white baseball shirt getting damp in many places and progressively getting soaked with each second she stood out in the pouring rain.

The blonde looked over her shoulder at him, and grinned – beckoning him with a finger. All but hypnotised he agreed, stumbling up to his feet and chased after the blonde baseball player, following her out a dozen steps into the rain to a metal pole; one that usually held up a banner. It was slick with rainwater but that didn't deter Hayley from grabbing ahold of it... and bending over, presenting her peach rear to him; the cum on it quickly getting washed away by the rain.

''Lucas~'' The blonde teasingly called out, wiggling her butt.

The young man eagerly complied with her unspoken request; standing behind the blonde and grabbing her hips. His dick pushed and rubbed against her ass as he rocked his hips, spending a lustful second to just grind his dick on her – before he reared his hips back and grasped his length, allowing him to aim lower and push forth. Her pussy lips parted for his dick and her wet inner walls smothered his intruding length, swallowing his dick up inch by inch until he was fully sheathed within her sopping pussy.

''Ohh~'' Lucas groaned, rocking his hips. His prior two orgasms had left him extra sensitive, making her pussy feel all the better around his dick.

Shifting his hands up to her sides Lucas held tight, and began to move. His cock slid halfway out before he plunged it all the way back in, bottoming out in a single rough thrust and eliciting a hot moan from his partner, her slick insides constricting his length and quivering when he pulled back, only to tighten right back up again. Just enduring the seizing flesh around his length made it hard to think, forcing him to just keep moving on instinct, his pelvis slapping against her ass each time he buried himself inside.

Grunting passionately Lucas picked up the pace, all but slamming his dick into Hayley's honeyed lips – relishing the pleasure-filled moans that escaped the blonde. The rain pouring down on them was cold, soaking his clothes and contrasting the searing heat of her insides, only encouraging him to bury himself into her pussy. Hayley clearly got off on it too, unashamed sounds of lust fleeing her tongue as she pushed her ass back, her grip on the metal pole white-knuckled.

''Mn! Ah, ah~!'' Hayley moaned out, flashing him a hot smile over her shoulder. ''Harder~''

Lucas gladly obliged, bucking his hips as hard as he could and relishing the throaty groan that escaped the blonde. He ran his hands up her belly and into the overhang of her shirt, cupping both of her breasts and groping them. In response Hayley arched her back, her half-giggle half-moan rich in his ears, the arousing sound only partially muffled by the smacking of raw flesh. Not that he minded, his lust overflowing as he lost himself in the chaotic sounds of debauchery, his hips jerking forwards on pure instinct as he sheathed himself within her pussy.

''A-Almost there...?'' Hayley managed to get out between laboured breaths, hot smile unfading.

''Nearly...'' The young man groaned back, squeezing her tits.

The blonde replied by reaching back and laying her slim hand on his chest, giving him a light push whilst moving her hips forwards at the same time – making his cock slip out of her quivering sex. With a silent shudder she twisted around, hands above her head and holding onto the pole as she faced him, lower half exposed to his lustful gaze.

''Do it on my stomach~'' Hayley told him with a flirtatious lilt, arching her back to emphasise her toned belly.

Eager to oblige Lucas closed the miniscule distance between them and boldly reached down, grabbing her by the ass and lifting her up. Hayley's pleased moan was muffled as he mashed his lips against hers in a deep kiss, their locked lips muting his own groan of bliss as he sheathed himself within her hot pussy once more, resuming his thrusts in a heartbeat. Several slow thrusts escalated into skin-slapping, pounding thrusts that left her thighs jiggling; his cock hitting her innermost parts with each eager thrust.

The young man groaned as her fleshy insides coiled tight around his girth, hastening his end more. He didn't slow down but he kept track of how close he was, mindful to not get lost in the wet, smothering friction of her insides, intimately hearing the squelching sound of his dick plunging into her. Something that enticed him to break off the kiss and peak down between their flushed bodies, lustfully eyeing their connected parts as his cock slid into her lower lips over and over again, the sensation made more intense when he was actively watching it happen.

''Mn... ah...!'' Lucas gritted his teeth, feeling the pressure mount and almost tempt him to stay buried inside her hot, velvety tunnel-

-before with a sharp inhale he pulled out. Hayley's legs slipped down and onto the ground just as he grabbed his dick, a loud groan escaping the young man as he jerked himself off and pushed his cock against her pelvis. Not a second later he unloaded thick milky streaks across her stomach, making her stomach tense up and coax out a moan from Hayley. More cum shot out of his dick as he kept jerking off, spurting several more ropes across her stomach and pelvis, the last few spurts ending up on her pussy and thighs.

''Hah... haah...'' He pushed and rubbed the tip of his dick against her pelvis, his dick tingling with how sensitive it was. ''Hah...''

Hayley giggled, running her hand down her stomach and smearing the cum across her skin – the falling rain slowly washing it away. For a good few moments the blonde just ran her fingers through his load, playing with it idly, before she looked up and met his gaze. Then she smirked, releasing the pole behind her and strolling around it, making sure his eyes were locked onto her as she lowered herself down. Her bare butt touched the wet grass and she laid herself back, smirk unfading as she splayed herself across the grass, clad in nothing but a hat, shirt and shoes.

''One more time~'' Hayley cooed and laid two fingers on her sex, spreading herself open for him.

The sight was more than enough to coax Lucas into action, and despite his growing exhaustion he couldn't turn down such an alluring offer. Within seconds he was on the ground in front of her, knees slipping across the wet grass as he got between her spread legs. Eagerness made him fumble for his cock, pushing and rubbing it up against her wet slit several times until finally he got it right, and slid inside her wet hole once more.

''Ohh~'' Hayley moaned approvingly, smiling lustfully as he pushed all the way inside her. ''C'mon then, don't hold back.''

The young man enthusiastically agreed; diving down and mashing his lips against hers in a deep kiss. Hayley moaned erotically into his mouth, cupping his cheeks and holding him against her as he began to thrust into her dripping sex, his pelvis impacting hers with a fleshy smack. He pushed himself against her as much as he could, their pelvises and stomach touching and rubbing together as he slid into her womanhood repeatedly, his cock coated in her slippery honey and easing him into her with each consecutive thrust.

He wanted more though. His right hand shifted down and hiked her shirt up once more, revealing her plump breasts and allowing him to grope them – lustfully hefting them about and squeezing them. Hayley openly moaned at that, her pussy tightening up around his thrusting cock and encouraging him to keep playing with her chest, his cock twitching within her slippery heat.

''Mn, Nn...'' Lucas grunted, releasing her breast so he could put his hand down onto the ground once more – the added leverage letting him slam into her faster.

Throaty groans escaped Hayley at that, her arms running themselves over his front and around his neck, holding onto him as he fucked her. She quivered and clenched around his girth, her own end becoming increasingly apparent – the mere thought of making her cum giving him renewed strength, his hips bucking forth with skin-smacking intensity. He could feel her thighs twitching and tensing each time he bottomed out, her expression twisting up with pleasure as well.

Wet sounds squelched loudly as his thrusts quickened, his fourth orgasm already approaching, his stamina all but non-existent. Part of him wanted to slow down but he knew on some level he'd cum regardless, enticing him to keep hammering himself into Hayley and savouring the slippery friction – something that Hayley loved, her moans becoming deeper and throatier, her stomach pushing up against his each time he pressed himself into her.

He lost himself in the motions, minutes bleeding away into a swirl of smacking flesh, hot moans and smothering heat, his cock swollen as he buried it within Hayley. His rapid thrusts grew shorter and more desperate by the second, his orgasm building up and up and making every thrust feel ever so dangerous, the threat of cumming inside almost tempting him to pull out, but his lust made him stay inside her as he pushed himself ever closer to his peak – when finally he reached it-

-and Hayley suddenly wrapped her creamy legs around his waist, pulling his pelvis flush against hers.

''Mn?!'' Lucas grunted in shock, trying to pull out but finding himself unable with her legs wrapped around his waist. ''H-Hayley! I-!''

He couldn't hold it. With a strained sound of pleasure he finally came, shooting thick spurts of cum inside the blonde – and fresh pleasure shocked up his spine as Hayley climaxed beneath him with a hot cry of her own, body seizing and writhing against the shiny wet grass. Her pelvis and stomach pushed against his, their skin slapping loudly together as he kept slamming himself into her spasming pussy, her insides becoming sloppy as he kept hammering her deepest parts.

His hips grew tired but he kept thrusting, intimately feeling his cum stirring around her pussy, each increasingly-ragged thrust of his hips making a hot squelch – before finally Lucas ran dry and groaned, all but collapsing atop the blonde beneath him. Her inner walls clenched and relaxed around his dick repeatedly, coaxing out the last few drops of his load into her.

''Mm... that felt good~'' Hayley mewled, running a hand through his hair. ''Heh... got a bit excited there myself...''

Lucas flushed, wanting to ask if there would be a problem since he finished inside – but he was silenced when he heard the distant clang of a metal door slamming.

Right. They weren't alone in the stadium.

A thought that Hayley also seemed to have, the two of them sharing a startled look. Then in a flurry of movement Lucas pulled out, shoving his dick back into his pants whilst Hayley scrambled up on weak knees, jogging back over to where she left her shorts and panties – yanking both up her legs and covering her formerly-nude waist.

The blonde met his gaze and hastily gestured him into the tunnel of the interior of the stadium and he followed, the two of them jogging out of the rain and into the concrete stadium.

And as soon as they were out of sight Hayley grabbed his arm and pulled him close, cheekily whispering into his ear.

''73 Sunset Row.'' She smirked against his ear. ''Come see me if you wanna 'hang out' more, hehe~''

Then with a flourish the blonde jogged further down the hall, giggling as he ran to catch up with her.

He had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time they'd stay out late cleaning up the stadium.

He looked forward to it.

[END]


End file.
